epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Tonhao6669/Ronnie James DIo vs Dean Martin
The god of metal, Ronnie James Dio vs the king of cool, Dean Martin Begin! Dio- A failed actor against the god of metal? Fine I will humiliate you so much that you will change your name for the third time Pretend to be drunk, was that the best you could do? I shouldn't even be talking to a stranger like you You could not sing like Sinatra or dance as Davis The worst of the pack who was not as funny as Lewis You may sing about it but just can't sway Now do like the other fools and sail away Dean- Get over yourself boy, you face the king of cool Not even as famous as Ozzy but calling me a fool I will have to call the police, you are making to much noise Listen to you is like hell, but i got the heaven voice You are not hardcore singing about rainbows pal Not the first long hair fucker that i knock down My roasts are famous, so this is not new Like your cancer i'm a dragon that you just can't kill Dio- If i could kill you i would be a cigar Like your vocal range your fame never went very far And i'm wondering if you wrote your own verse Because that would really be a first You are guilty of being less talented than your son Paul Until he "volared" into the mountains and ended the show Dean- Go ask Kennedy, i put my values above anything So deep into the civil rights movement they should call me Dean Martin Luther King While you are just an arrogant little boy wanting to be the frontman Like you where not lucky to be putted in the band Your no sense lyrics are really a kick in the head But tonight kiddo, i kicked your ass Who won? Who's next? Tou Decide (just kidding, you don't) Lyrics meaning: "A failed actor against the god of metal? Fine" Dio is called "the god of metal" by many heavy metal fans. Dean worked as an actor "I will humiliate you so much that you will change your name for the third time" Dean Martin is not Dino orignial name, in fact, he changed it twice. "Pretend to be drunk, was that the best you could do?" In the stage, Dean usually pretended to be drunk "I shouldn't even be talking to a stranger like you" Reference to Dio song "Don't talk to strangers" "You could not sing like Sinatra or dance as Davis The worst of the pack who was not as funny as Lewis" Here Dio says that Dean was worst at dancing and singing than his Rat Pack companions Frank Sinatra and Sammy Davis Jr, and also was not as funny as his comedy partner Jerry Lewis. "You may sing about it but just can't sway" Again Dio says that Martin is not a good dancer while making a reference to Martin song "Sway" "Now do like the other fools and sail away" Reference to Dio song "All the fools sailed away" "Get over yourself boy, you face the king of cool" Elvis gave Dean Martin the famous nickname "King of cool" "Not even as famous as Ozzy but calling me a fool" Both Dio and Ozzy Ousbourne singed at the british band Black Sabbath in different times. "I will have to call the police, you are making to much noise" Once Martin called the police to his own house complaining about the noise of a party that his wife was trowing. " Listen to you is like hell, but i got the heaven voice" Dean Martin had a great natural voice. Reference to Black Sabbath song "Heaven and Hell" "You are not hardcore singing about rainbows pal" Dio singed at a band called Rainbow and singed about Rainbowns in some of his songs. "Not the first long hair fucker that i knock down" Dean Martin knocked the Beatles song "Hard day's night" down the charts with his song "Everybody loves somebody sometimes" in the midlle of "Beatlemania" "My roasts are famous, so this is not new" Dean had a famous roast show. "Like your cancer i'm a dragon that you just can't kill" Dio died of cancer, also a referance to Dios song "Killing the dragon" "If i could kill you i would be a cigar" Martin was a heavy smoker how died of lung cancer "Like your vocal range your fame never went very far" Unlike Dio, Martin never had a great vocal range "And i'm wondering if you wrote your own verse Because that would really be a first" As many artists in his time, Dean Martin did not wrote his own songs. "You are guilty of being less talented than your son Paul" Martins son Paul Martin also become an artist. Reference to Dio song "Guilty" "Until he 'volared' into the mountains and ended the show" Paul Martin died in a plane crash (the plane crashed with a mountain). Reference to Dean song "Volare" "Go ask Kennedy, i put my values above anything So deep into the civil rights movement they should call me Dean Martin Luther King" The rat pack had campaigned to get JFK elected and once they where supposed to present for the president, but Sammy Davis Jr interracial marrige made Kennedy take him out the guest list. Dean canceled his presentation to show support to his friend. "While you are just an arrogant little boy wanting to be the frontman Like you where not lucky to be putted in the band" Dio wanted to be Black Sabbath frontman and this made he fight a lot with the other older mameber of the band. "Your no sense lyrics are really a kick in the head But tonight kiddo, i kicked your ass" Dio's lyrics use a lot of metaphors and could be really hard to understand. Reference to Dean Martin song "Ain't that a kick in the head". Category:Blog posts